Foot Down
by FloofyFox
Summary: 'Not with your condition. I'm sorry, as leader, I am putting my foot down' 'Remind me never to put my foot down' Why did Hiccup regret putting his foot down? One-Shot with Hiccstrid. Rated because paranoia. COMPLETE


"I am putting my foot down!"

"Hiccup," Astrid said slowly, dragging his name with a dangerous note laced in. She tried to look, as best as a blind person can, towards the source of Hiccup's voice.

"I'm sorry Astrid, but I'm _not_ placing your life in danger if there is some way of me being able to avoid it," Hiccup said firmly, crossing his arms tighter around his chest. Toothless eyed the two of them, and decided to walk outside for a slumber in the little sun that was available. By the stubborn look engraved on both their faces, it was going to be a while until they decided on the situation. At least by what the dragon knew about them.

"You aren't putting _my_ life in danger, because at this point yours is if you don't let me come!" the shield-maiden warned, her blind eyes seemingly searching for a weak spot.

"Oh?" he questioned, meeting her blind gaze.

"Oh what?" she inquired, tone hazardously low.

"I don't think you would do anything but pout if I don't change my mind,"

"Oh really, Haddock? That's what you _think_?"

"I know,"

"Care to bet your _life_ on it?" she smirked, a weird glint in her eye despite her temporary blindness. Astrid swaggered forwards as she spoke "Because I may be blind but I still have the same stamina I had with my eyesight, and if I am correct you don't seem to be as sure as you were ten seconds ago,"

"I am sure," Hiccup scoffed, however his voice was wavered with a breeze of uncertainty.

"Sure?" she cooed, laughing at her friend's brief gulp. The young dragon rider had cleared across the club house, and now stood, her hands on her hips, eyes flitting over Hiccup's face, trying to find his eyes without their own sight. Said boy exhaled a shaky breath, hands gripping tighter on his arms as doubt ticked in with every second Astrid stared sightlessly at his face.

"Very sure," he whispered, indecisiveness clearly patched in.

"Well in that case,"

A flying fist pitched out, catching Hiccup full blow on the shoulder. He gasped at the blow, more out of surprise than pain, moving to block his top fronot defensively as the girl moved to punch him in the chest. At the last second, Astrid switched to kick out her leg, catching Hiccup's metal one. This sent the dragon rider flying down, landing flush on his back, the hard-wooden floor of the clubhouse painful against it. The blonde didn't waste another second to pounce on him, pinning the teen down underneath herself.

"Now, listen closely, _Hiccup_. You are going to let me come to find _my_ dragon, or else there's going to be some more of this," Astrid levelled her face to his, whispering threateningly in his ear.

"Ha, no way Astrid," he hoarsely laughed, trying to push her off him.

The girl's lips tightened, as she let Hiccup push her off, sliding to the floor. He stood up, with Astrid staring vacantly up at where his head roughly was. She took a couple of breaths in and out, whilst Hiccup smoothed down his armour, waiting for the moment to strike.

"Well, I'm going to be off, the others are already long gone looking for their dragon's and Stormfly's waiting for me, so I'll get going and-"Hiccup started forward, just after he caught sight of Astrid's piercing glare in his general direction.

" _Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third!_ " she hollered at the boy, launching at his departing frame.

The heir sprinted forward with a strangled cry, trying to outrun his blonde friend to the door. It was just there, and he could just see his dragon snoring outside on the balcony, but he could also hear Astrid's stampeding feet, her forced breaths. As stupid as it may have been, it scared the living daylights out of him, and he urged himself forward, however short the distance was, the consequences would be much larger. It was only thanks to the loud _clank_ of Hiccup's metal leg that helped the blonde locate the position of her friend.

"Toothless!" Hiccup cried to his dragon, and Toothless opened one big green eye, lazily evaluating the problem. _No hunters? Good. No Dagur? Good. No wild dragon? Good._

 _Astrid? Eh, he'll leave that to his human._

Said Astrid pushed her weight forward, catapulting into her friend's retreating back, sending them tumbling into the doorway arms and legs flailing.

"You. Are. Not. Leaving. Me. Here. _Alone_!" she yelled into his face, in the same position as before pinning his waist with her legs, leaving her arms to punch the boy in the chest in-between each word. Not hard enough to injure him _too_ much, but just to injure him _enough._ Just so he could get the message.

"Okay! Okay, okay, okay, okay!" Hiccup gasped, trying to shield the oncoming blows from hitting him, only resulting in his arms starting to throb as well as his chest.

Astrid panted leaning back a little, with a victorious smirk, allowing her bruised leader to sit up, shaking a little at the savageness (in his view) of the hits. She swept her bangs out of her eyes, only then reminding Hiccup of her blindness once more.

 _And here I thought she was defenceless._

"Okay what?" she grinned at him, pushing him to continue.

"Okay, you can come with me," he sighed at her glancing down at his pained chest, which had only just remembered how to breathe.

"I thought you'd never say so!" Astrid laughed, pushing him back down with a hug. The attack had gotten her into a better mood, reminding her that she still had the same skills no matter what happened to her eyes.

"But you have to promise me you'll stay with me when we go, right?" Hiccup asked softly, returning her hug.

"I always stay with you," she pouted, sitting back up.

"Yeah but, you must promise that you won't go into a frenzy looking for Stormfly. Promise to trust me to be able to find her," the boy stated firmly, gripping her arms in his hands, forcing her to face him.

"Yeah, yeah. You're making a big deal about finding a dragon, you seem to think we're invading Viggo!"

"But it is a big deal, you losing your sight…" Hiccup whispered.

"Mmm. But only if we make it a big deal _about_ it. Just try to act normal,"

"What's normal?" he laughed, leaning against his arms.

"True," Astrid chuckled along, "then we better get going,"

"Yeah," Hiccup smiled, however faltered halfway through, "but can you get off of me?"

"Oh, I don't really feel like it at the moment, I'll just wait a little until I get my breath back. You can carry me if you're in such a hurry,"

"But you're too heavy!" Hiccup groaned teasingly, earning another quick punch from Astrid.

"That's for the lie!"

She dragged his still laughing form by his armour, giving him a firm kiss on the lips, sinking into it to deepen the kiss. This caught him by surprise and ceasing all laughing. Hiccup only just registered the kiss as she pulled away, stepping off of him and walking over towards his sleeping dragon.

 _Maybe I should put my foot down more often,_ he thought dreamily, pushing up from the ground- and then winced, as his chest sent a shot of pain up at the sudden movement.

 _Then again, maybe not…_

* * *

 **Heyo peeps what is up? Over here, with me, nothing much really. Just love Dragons Race to the Edge, so you know, I decided to do some fanfiction about it, again. I've only fanfictioned about it once, and I just thought**

 **'FloofyFox, you are far far far behind the times you just released fanfiction about Gift of the Night Fury! You need to up your game!'**

 **And I did.**

 **But Meh, I really loved this episode, and I was always wondering why exactly Hiccup didn't want to put his foot down again, hence this one-shot was born. You asked for more Hiccstrid, I give more Hiccstrid. That's the way it goes.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Floof Out!**


End file.
